


Jazzy Evening

by Scriptricis (Ruthenius)



Series: Old tumblr Overwatch works [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthenius/pseuds/Scriptricis
Summary: Fancy yourself some date tonight?





	Jazzy Evening

**Author's Note:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

The place sure looked fancy. The interior was all in dark wood, framed with burgundy. A light shone down on a wide podium, a band was playing a song that sounded way too familiar to you. But this wasn’t the regular jazz you knew. Their words were all over recent things, such as omnics, so they could not be considered that old. You cannot say you have ever seen a band such like this, not to mention play live.

You seated yourself at one of these beautifully carved tables, not too close to the music, but close enough for you to see and hear clearly. It was still early for your date to arrive, but you did not mind. The atmosphere of this bar was great. People chatting quietly, their voices drown in the song. Few of them You were sipping on your favourite drink that you ordered before.

Slowly, you found yourself sinking into mellow tones, humming along.

“Enjoying yourself?” a murmur woke you up from your daydreaming, and made you turn around. You smiled in response, eyes resting on the man in front of you. He wasn’t dressed in his usual cowboy attire, but seemingly could not pardon the hat. It looked especially fine, with his long coat and a collar of his shirt peeking from underneath.

He nodded to beg your pardon, and disappeared for a moment, returning with a drink of his own. He sat down, now only in a waistcoat and the rest. A wide smile touched his lips.

“You’re looking damn gorgeous tonight. On a date?” he joked.

“Of course. With a rather fine lad on top of that,” you decided to play along, tapping your fingers on the glass.

“Oh, is that so,” the man exhaled. “Elaborate on that _fine,_ could you?”

“Well, he is a great man. Trying to act cool, but he has a big heart. Really cute too.”

“Quite a catch, huh? Though I doubt he’s as _wanted_ as the man right next to you,” a short chuckle escaped his throat.

“You’d be surprised,” was your reply as you took a sip, smirking playfully.  “Dear, he’s an outlaw.”

“A dangerous man, I see.” He mirrored your actions and finished his glass. There was something in his stare, something that made _you_ feel _wanted_. You bit on your bottom lip and returned his gaze. “Jesse...” you finally exhaled.

“Yes, (y/n)?” he replied, as if nothing was going on. You gently grabbed his hand and intertwined your fingers with his.

“I missed you...” He pulled you closer and leaned in to give you a kiss on your forehead.

“I missed you as well, sweet (n/n)...” You leaned your head against his shoulder, breathing the beautiful scent of his, a mix of cologne and tobacco. Enjoying the moment, you reminded yourself to thank him later for bringing you into such beautiful place.

_But words can wait for now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149748786269/jazzy-evening


End file.
